Corvette
by Phantom Sephiroth
Summary: To prevent it from making further damage, Sephiroth's spirit is imprisoned in a physical body. What may seem like a punishment could turn into a chance to set things right, if he is willing to give it a try. Pairing may change.
1. Prelude

_Not so long ago, in the golden ligth of the sun rise _

_I have witness the wordless definition of a warrior, cross these ancestral lands _

_like the fleeting wind and the great beasts of our past_

_And I have for long ask the very gods, to show me again what was meant to be unique _

_And I ask in mortal desire... _

_Did you give the silver wind this blade_

_or cloth its back with a flowing mane _

_What gives it unending desire _

_And eternal aura of fire_

_It strides fiercely, rejoicing in its power and charges into the front _

_Never seeing anything but endless horizon _

_It runs into the golden sun flare_

_Striking terror with its proud glare_

_The steal of man sings by its side _

_along with the soaring dust of the morning earth _

_It pities the roaring gun and the thundering machine _

_Never sheltering from the rain of arrows _

_In unfading will, it breath Hellfire _

_Never will the gods hold it down _

_When the War drums sounds... _

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes: <strong>

**Only A simple prelude to a story I want to bring to life. I am a visual artist, but want to give a shot a writhing. Many of you may like story's of Sephiroth's redemption (So do I) and there's no need to say there's already plenty around, but I've decided to writhe my own. It might sound a bit weird at first, but I'm simply trying to be original. By the way I'm working on it right now, it will focus and develop more on Sephiroth's spirit rather than whole character and the relation the characters have with it. This will not be a romance or slash fic and the pairing will change. (There's just no sport drama category...boo hoo)**


	2. And justice for all

**Disclaimer:**** Since it must be so, All characters and elements from the FF7 universe belong to their respectful owners. All Original characters are mine. **

**In this chapter, I will mainly concentrate on setting the characters and the catalyst for the main story. **

**Hope you enjoy, feel free to review please. Your opinion is welcome. **

...

_**What Hell is all about**_

There it laid, a stain of black ink on a perfectly white canvas.

The man's spirit was too strong and would always refuse to be absorb into the Lifestream and disappear forever. Even after it's third defeat, the creature that threaten all life , that terrible fiend, still wouldn't give up. It only grew blacker, letting the anger and hatred eat away at what was left of its existence. It let humiliation and sorrow destroy the last of its being and corrupted his will to the core. Now imprisoned by spiritual boundaries by the Goddess herself, frustration was making it even stronger and even more destructive.

The last of the Cetra knew this. She could feel it all over this spiritual land, crying its spite and agony to the point of turning the endless field of flowers into barren wastelands.

And yet, despite all, she wished to help it. Yes, she wished to free him from this curse for his and all sake. She also knew, however, that she couldn't do it herself. Unlike the many lost souls she had guided to loose themselves to the collective consciousness, this one would always stay apart from the rest of the Planet's blood. She could never break it apart. Even in peace, his would always be something beyond the souls and pride of mortal men and animals. This one would always stand out, in this world or the other. Stand out as a...

''A God...?''

The women turned toward her friend as he spoke.

''My friend, if only you could remember the hero of legends you once was...'' Zack said as he walked away

The barrier was weakening and anytime now it would break apart, unleashing a Demon far stronger than before. By trying to contain it, the ruling empress of the lifestream had only fed his grudge. Nevertheless, the Goddess wasn't about to give up, her divine wisdom had dicided on the fallen angel's fate. She would trap him again, but this time on the surface with the ''living''. Where the physical world is. She would imprison him in the flesh once more, thus preventing him from poisoning the life blood of the Planet once more. However, it would'n be the body he had always inhabit. The form that was now essence of so many horroe filled stories.

No, she would ensure that he did not cause any more destruction.

But most importantly, that he would have a chance. A chance to find himself again. The young flower maiden was right, after all, nobody could help him...beside himself. After all that had happen, all the tragedies each and everyone had to overcome, it was finally his turn to settle the past and remember what he was meant to be. Grasp an old memory that would obliverate his bliding fury to finally let the Hero of legends live again.

The last of the Cetra and the other two souls who kept in her company could finally, in a long time, feel that menacing presence diminish, on it's way not to oblivion, however, but to a second life. All trusted the judgment of the Goddess.

Yes, this Hero had to shine once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes: Not to cheesy I hope. I promise the rest of the story will have a little more action and development. <strong>


	3. I see you run

_**I see you run**_

_Hardship and sorrow must have their fair share of each and everyone's life as much as joy and accomplishment. As we experience rising and soaring through the fabric of our existence, we must also crash and burn. Every era must give way to another, leaving nothing behind for the new one to install its requirements. Such is reality. Such is the harsh lesson every inhabitant of the Planet had recently learn. _

_The age ruled by the Shinra electrical power company; an age of blissful ignorance where almost nobody cared of what could come of the world was definitively over. The monopole of cheap energy and easily acquired comfort had come to an end. The time when the wealthy sat on top with the poor rotting at the bottom was no more. A tremendous amount of trauma had burnt through that veil of false and fragile happiness. _

_No soul had forgotten the terrible day Meteor had come charging out of the sky. The world had been saved of course, but only to be plagged by the geostigma epidemic and the rise of Deepground. Why the world was still standing was anybody's guess. For the most part, every survivor had made up its own idea about it. Many believe it was simply an unfortunate chain of more or less natural disasters, others, the wrath of some deity as punishment for indulging in a glorious era of sin. Though the theories were accumulating each day, nobody ever considered debating the subject or even putting some efforts in solving it with conclusive evidence. People now worried about the simple stuff and every man, woman and child were more concerned about immediate problems. Mainly having enough food, water and a shelter. The fact that some cities were still intact and one had been built to welcome the refuges of Midgar didn't hinder the effect of a complete economical collapse._

_No surprise really, after the one and only company that held total dominion over the world had entirely fallen to the ground and very few held hopes that the remnants of Shinra would soon restore stability. _

_Thus began a massive exodus back to the ways of older days. Families took their last remaining members and possessions to establish themselves back on fertile lands, in hope of finding a little sustenance. And so, millions of the Planets inhabitants had a new definition of daily life . _

In a small settlement, a man sat still in front of the campfire he made in front of the shack that was now his home. Such was the predicament of all his neighbors too. On the corner of the sunlight dirt road, a woman was carrying to pitchers of water back to her shelter. In front of him, a fairly aged man was finding a bit of comfort in smoking a cigarette.

''I made 100 gils today.'' The man look up at his teenage daughter who had just broken his lethargy, ''here'' She put the money in his hand, smiling.

The father stared down in disbelief for a while.

''Where did you get this?''

...

''Oh yes, she's a hardy worker. She fed and groom them properly, didn't have to tell her a thing.'' The farmer said as he spoke with the young girls parents. ''Hey, Roxanne'' The girl turned toward him, ''Where did a young lass like you learn so much about chocobos?''

_It was something that went almost unnoticed, despite the deepness of its beauty and meaningfulness. For some reason, it stayed silent. _

_In their return to a rural lifestyle, some human being had renewed an ancestral bound with an old, and much needed, friend. The chocobo. _

_The word chocobo was derived from a language that dated back to their early domestication. It meant ''lives to run'' and with reason. Though classified flightless, went these imposing birds ran, they could just about fly._

_With almost every source of known energy down or unaffordable, chocobo power was now becoming the norm around the general rural population, but being a good end easy mean of transportation, cities were starting to see a few back in the streets too. Something that hadn't been witness for almost a century. Ages of selective breeding had also produced different breeds with different purposes. From the colossal ones who could pull the heaviest of cart, to the miniatures who would provide food or simple companionship . Thus , some breeds who were once facing extinction now flourished again thanks to the high demand of their services . _

The lively golden haired young woman who answered to the name Roxanne was sitting on the rail of the track in the twilight field. Rancher Laurin built a simple dirt track there, where he was openly racing some of his remaining birds for the enjoyment of the people.

He was also one of the few remaining breeders who still own what was perhaps the most praised of all chocobo breeds.

The thoroughbred.

Ironically named since they were actually closer to their ancient ancestors than any other breed. These chocobos had only one purpose in their vibrant life and it was to race. Everything about them was engineered for better speed, stamina and acceleration. Very small wings and a tail that didn't fan out to reduce weight and drag. A long and streamline, more aerodynamic frame and head. A shorter, straighter neck. Enlarged nostrils. There feet were still tridactyl with the hallux never touching the ground and topped with massive femoral muscles, giving them a distintively saurian stride. All in all, they seemed more like huge flightless birds of prey.

Roxanne was watching the racers with the rest of the enthusiastic crowd. Watching these fearsome birds and there genuine love to compete was enough to make anybody loose their sorrow for a while.

She watched as the chocobos and their jockeys passed by her on the turn. With eyes full of spirit, they thundered trough the track, viciously hammering the ground as their riders urged and encouraged them on, holding on for dear life to the bridle , making but one with their mount. It was strange as to how time itself seem to have slowed and she could admire every movement, every sound and smell. For a moment, perhaps just a second, she lost awareness of the world around her, submerged by the feeling of belonging slowly growing inside her. She felt only the present moment and the shear beauty of it.

''Do you want this job?''

The voice of her father broke the trance. She turned back to reality as well as both her parents.

''Mister Laurin, he needs a groom. He said you could stay at his ranch.

The young woman's face simply emanated a gentle radiance as she smiled back.

''Did you really need to ask? You guys know I would simply love it!'' She turned back toward the track.''Hey...you think one day...I could be a jockey?''

Then she felt her mother's warm and familiar embrace...and something wet and warm.

Was that tears?

''What's this?'' She asked, almost speechless, as her father handed her a bag. It was full what little personal item and supplies she had left.

''You stay here.''

''What?...No''

Her mother couldn't bare it, she simply turned around and walked away crying generously. It's hard to describe what Roxanne felt at the moment. Something somewhere in between anger and distress. She felt her eyes begin to sting and without realizing it, she desperately tried to hold on to her last remaining family member. The man simply grabbed her firmly by the shoulder, a fiery heartache twisting his features. He plunged his eyes right into hers in an attempt to make himself perfectly clear.

''You stay here!''

He could feel his daughter's grip loosen, but the look in her eyes never changed.

It never changed as the man walked away further and further. Still the girl stayed there, perfectly still, the same dumbstruck expression harboring her features. She just felt so many crushing emotions at the same time that she couldn't pin any of them down as she could'n fully grasp what had happen either.

Around her, in the crowded field, nobody noticed.

* * *

><p><strong>Autor's notes: Okay, I may be slow in setting the pace, but it's really important that I set everything in place for the universe and characters to be relevant. I want to start by setting some of the characters backstory, but I promise we'll get some Sephiroth soon. You'll need to pay good attention however. Although, this chapter has a bit of foreshadowing, but i'm not gonna spoil anything.<strong>


	4. Bite the dust

_Bite the dust_

_5 years later _

A small truck made its way trough the small path that led to the Chevrolet ranch. A woman in her late forties and her husband sat inside, silent. The slowly moving vehicle gently crushed the gravel. The reminiscent sound mixed with the sight of the farm's vast pastures, the barn and the stables, now all vacated. The only traces of her memories that were left here was the warm light of the setting sun accompanied with the gentle breeze that blew through the tall grass and trees.

The couple made there way into the farmhouse. The place was packed with people, mostly family members and friends, but nobody was in the mood to celebrate. In fact, the atmosphere was heavy and gloomy. Everybody had the same ruined and disconsolate expression. Hardly any of them gave the couple a welcoming look as they entered the somewhat desolate act, as if they were on another plane of existence. No, all were just a little more heartbroken to see _her _coming at last.

Her brother greeted her. He just stood in the living room, trying his best to keep his composure, his eyes staring at the ground. He had obviously been drained of a lot of his energy and emotions. The lady's husband was the first to break the theatrical scenery.

''Ben, I'm so sorry for your loss. Your mother was always so kind to me.'' He simply said, shaking his hand.

Ben looked up as his sister approached. Without a single word, she embraced him tenderly.

''Mom's gone'' He said, plunging his broken look into hers. ''She's gone.''

...

''Oh Miss Henry, thank you for coming.''

She shook the hand of the aged and somewhat chubby lady as they entered the kitchen. She turned toward her husband.''Charle, you remember Elizabeth Henry, Daddy's secretary?''

''Of course, thank you for coming and all your services.''

His wife removed her jacket, finally starting to set into the reality around her. Nevertheless, a painful question kept eating away at her composure.

''How's daddy?''

''He keeps asking ''Where is she'', but I'm not sure if he's asking...'' She swallowed delicately, ''for your mother or for you..''

''I'm going to see him now.''

She didn't even need to ask where he would be.

...

After much hesitation, she entered through a small corridor. It was bathed in the sunlight offered by two large windows on one wall. The opposing one was littered with trophies and picture. Suddenly, a strong sentiment of yearning mercilessly wrapped her mind and her heart sank. Walking to the other side where a wooden door laid close seemed to take forever as she was flooded with memories.

_The rich sent of the golden field of summer. A little girl bringing a bucket filled with grains to her favorite hen. The sight of spirited birds storming down the training track. _

Inevitably, she turned her gaze toward a rather large framed black and white photograph. Her father, no more than 35 years old, stood at the side of large and keen thoroughbred chocobo, a vivid smile on his face. His whole being seem to swell of pride and accomplishment.

After an eternity she finally turned the doorknob. It was opening to the outside of the house, at the back where stood a vast, now emptied, coral . Her father was there. Sitting on a bench, as still as a statue. If longing for the past had overtaken her for a while, it must have certainly broken this man. He was with no doubt frail from aging, but also drained of all energy. Staring into the infinite grassland, he didn't even move or turn his head as his daughter softly approached.

'' Violet..?'' His voice was weak, like wind passing over a statue , breaking the eerie silence.

Finally she found the courage to usher some words. ''Daddy...it's Eva..''

''Eva...you married and left..''

She sat next to him,''Yes, but I'm here now, because... mom is gone.''

Gently, he took her hand. First to show he was aware of her feeling and then placed something inside. She looked at it and almost broke in a strange mix of sorrow and joy. It was a black choker made of soft yet strong tissue arbored with a pendant shaped like a feather of the purest silver.

She retained a sob ''Mom's necklace ..''

''Yours now.''

...

After the ceremony, everybody felt strangely relieved. It was like telling the truth after saying the lie for years. The weight of grieving could finally start to be lifted of their shoulders. Increasingly, the reality of the present days began sweeping off the momentary drama that had fallen on the Chevrolet ranch. Eva was making her way through the breaking crowd when a voice required her attention. She turned to what look like to be a fine business man, maybe sixty years of age, tall and a bit corpulent too. He was accompanied by a younger man, just as lavish looking.

''Miss Eva, please to make your acquaintance. I'm Arthur Buick and this is my son Richard.''

She shook both their hands, a faint smile lit her face''I remember, you're the owner of the Buick stables.''

''That's right. Your father was a close partner and friend of mine. It's a shame what happen. Now I know you and your brother will be making some decisions by now, I'm just here to say I'm still available for assistance.''

She just nodded in response, having said all she could say this day, than began to turn around.

But the man wasn't finish ''Ma'am...your daddy's eyes would always light up when he spoke about you. How much you loved the chocobos.''

He than headed off with is son.

...

There had been a discussion at the farm house after everything was over all the dust had settled. The family still needed to see what was to be done with the Ranch. Something that for sure would bring much debate.

Ben, as always, was pessimistic, ''Well, the business has been booming the past few years and the W.R.O is helping and all, but that won't be enough for this place to bounce back.''

''The farm is in bad shape, but we should still try and get what it' worth.'' Eva simply said

''No no no, the Ranch has to go. It won't bring much with just two broodhens left. Much less Coursiers. We have to face facts Eva. Running a chocobo breeding operation needs a certain touch.''

''But what if we ask Buick for assistance? With all the tracks reopening, it'll be foolish not to...''

Her brother's ton graven.''Now stop right there Eva. I know you're thinking at going back to thoroughbred racing. That's out of the question. Do you know how much these cost? We can't event afford the cheapest hen!''

All of a sudden she exploded with anger, shattering the dullness.

''How do you know that? You've been shopping around lately?''

Her husband, who remained passive, tried to bring the pressure down.''Eva, Ben is just trying to talk some sens into this.''

''Don't any of you two think we should still try?''

It was now Ben's turn to let out his disagreement.

''But why? Why take such a gamble when Chrysler is offering to buy for twice of what we could get from racing?''

''You seem to forget who has full decisive power over this farm, Ben.'' She retorted firmly, folding her arms.

His demeanor just blanked in front of her dominating posture, yet he made it clear he wasn't going to submit so easily. Even though he knew how stubborn his sister could be. His voice became eerily low and serious.

''Fine, I'll make a deal with you instead.'' his dark expression just deepened. ''We head for the Buick Stables. If you can't find a way to put this place back into business within that day...I'm selling it out.''

...

''You're gonna eat dirt woman!''

Thoroughbred chocobo racing was a pretty glamorous and thrilling sport. Trouble is, it's only when you had the chance to look at it from the inside that you finally realized how extremely difficult...and dangerous it could get. Once a sport doomed to gradually fade away in the shadow of Coursier racing , thoroughbred racing was regaining its ancient popularity and prestige. However, even though some tracks and big names were being restored, it didn't guarantied your place in the spotlight of the Wutai stakes. Most people who wanted to give a shot at a Jockey career found themselves in low grade races on the outskirts of end fields.

And on these tracks, hardly anybody played by the rules.

The girl had already been bumped into the rail, loosing ground and getting tangle at the back of the pack and she couldn't push that chocobo any further right now. She still took the bold risk of trying to catch up with leaders and burn out her mount before the stretch run as she wiped it on the shoulder. Hanging on to a charging raptor in a crouched position with nothing more than her hands on the bridle and her feet in the stirrup, all she could hear was the white noise of the wind and the heavy breathing of her mount along with hammering of the birds' talons on the ground. Dirt was flying at her face with the occasional whip smack of other riders. She cough up with the front runner, mentally praying her chocobo would make the extra effort. Unfortunately, the leader wasn't having any of it as he tried to dislodge her of the running bird. Again and again she withstood the bite of the whip to her face, teeth clenched, maintaining her focus and balance. Fed up with her tenacity, her opponent than tried to dislodge her leg from the stirrup.

''Get off of me damn it!''

This time she fought back, punching the guy in the face. That one small laps of attention, however, was enough for her stalker to make his move in the final furlong.

...

''A nose! You loose a race a nose, you better fall off track!'' Spat her ''employer'', his chubby face reddening. She didn't respond, looking down.

The man then took a shovel and threw it at her. '' Here! Clean these stalls out. Every damn one of them!'' Before turning and walking away, mumbling.

''A nose...''

The golden haired girl simply sat down. Her dark and beaten expression didn't change.

**Author's notes: lol k. How did car manufacturers got themselves into the world of FFVII. Well you know it's not the actual companies, it's just a fun concept. You'll see why. Please don't go all grammar Nazi on me.**


End file.
